¿Cómo nacen los bebés?
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Pan y Bra quieren saber ¿Cómo naces los bebés? Y obligaran a Trunks y Goten a que le den la respuesta a su pregunta ¿Qué responderán ellos? Read
1. Chapter 1

La pequeña peli-azul miraba a sus papás en busca de una respuesta a la pregunta que acaba de hacer hacen un momento. — ¿Ustedes tampoco saben como vienen los bebés al mundo?—Pregunto con inocencia la ojiceleste menor.

—Sí, mi amor si sabemos. —Respondió con dulzura Bulma a su pequeña, la cual tenía sentada en su regazo. Vegeta estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacía otra dirección. — ¿Y tu papá sabes? —Pregunto Bra a su progenitor.

Vegeta pego un gruñido pero no se atrevió a responder una gota de sudor se deslizo por su mejilla ante los nervios que sentía por la pregunta tan poco usual de su hija.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus muñecas?—Interrogo la esposa del sayaijin.

— ¿Por qué no responden mi pregunta?—Miro seria a su madre.

La peli-azul mayor se puso igual de incomoda que su esposo. — ¡Vegeta tu también ayúdame con esto!

— ¡A mí no me metas en esas cosas, mujer!

Grito al igual que lo hiso su mujer hace un momento la pregunta de su pequeña los tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Bra y por qué quieres saber?

—Porque si. —Respondió cruzada de brazos y sin argumentar su pregunta.

**En la casa de la familia Son.**

La hija de Gohan miraba su comida y a la vez jugaba con ella, dada vuelta su tenedor sobre la comida.

— ¿Pan no tienes hambre?—Pregunto Videl y la menor negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto el padre de la niña.

— ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?

La pelinegra mayor sonrió. —Sí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Pan miro a su progenitor. — ¿Lo que quiera? —Tenía sus dudas.

Los padres de la menor asentaron con la cabeza como dando el sí a su pregunta.

— ¿C-ómo vienes los bebés al mundo?—Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que sabía que ese tema solo lo hablaban los adultos o eso le dijo su abuela Milk cuando ella le pregunto hace unos días atrás.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Pan?

—Porque quiero saber. —Le respondió a su madre.

—Y lo sabrás pero cuando seas más grande. —Dijo Gohan.

La pequeña frunció el seño. —Yo quiero saberlo ahora.

—Mi amor, será mejor que no insistas con ese tema. —Dijo con dulzura la ojiceleste.

— ¡Pero mamá yo quiero saber!

—Pan, no empieces con tus berrinches por favor.

La morena se puso bastante seria porque sus papás no le aclararon sus dudas pero esperaba que Bra si consiguiera saber cómo venían los bebés al mundo ya que era una pregunta que estuvo rondando por la cabecita de ambas durante varios días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Son estaba en la recamara de su amiga Bra tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Marron, debe saber cómo naces los bebés.

Pan negó con la cabeza. —Ya le pregunte ayer y dijo que no sabía.

La peli-azul miro con tristeza a su amiga. —Nuestros papás no nos quieren decir nada porque somos pequeñas.

— ¡Yo no soy pequeña!

—Tampoco eres una adulta si no ya sabríamos como nacen los bebés.

Ambas se tiraron sobre la cama totalmente frustradas.

La nieta del poderoso guerrero Goku se incorporo rápidamente en la cama y dijo casi gritando. —Mí tío, Goten y tu hermano, Trunks deben saber cómo nacen los bebés, ellos ya son grandes.

—Tienes razón hay que preguntarles.

—Y no los dejaremos tranquilos hasta que respondan. —Añadió Pan.

—Yo le preguntare a tu tío y tú a mi hermano para ver si nos responden lo mismo. —Dijo una entusiasmada Bra.

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

**Este será un fic pequeño y espero que gracioso para su gusto xD ¿Les gusto el comienzo?**

**Pan y Bra serán un gran dolor de cabeza para Goten y Trunks ;) espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima actualización, besos! **


	2. Chapter 2

El joven Brief se encontraba en su habitación realizando su tarea para la universidad con la ayuda de su laptop para facilitarle de cierto modo las cosas para no tardar todo un siglo en terminar. Se veía sereno pero a la vez frustrado porque había estado toda la mañana en su habitación y aun así le faltaba mucho para dar por finalizado su extenso informe. De un momento a otro la puerta de su recamara se abrió un poco provocando un rechinido que llego a oídos del saiyan en medio segundo sacándolo de inmediato de su profunda concentración y sin tener más opción giro su cabeza para saber quién lo interrumpía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la inocente carita de su pequeña amiga asomarse por la puerta de su habitación. — ¿Puedo pasar, Trunks?—Él solo podía ver la cara de la menor.

—Sí, adelante, pequeña. —Emitió y segundos después cerro la laptop para darle toda su atención a la niña que acaba de entrar a su cuarto mostrándose algo extraña como si estuviese nerviosa y la manera en que movía sus manos unidas la ponían en evidencia ante el adolecente quien no dudó en ponerse de pie y pedirle a la nieta de Goku que se sentara sobre su cama si así lo quería y ella sin meditarlo mucho acepto su ofrecimiento y él se sentó a su lado para después mirarla fijo.

—Bien, pequeña, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?—La hija de Gohan al escucharlo levanto la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos mientras que por los nervios movía sus piernas hacia atrás topándose con el borde de la cama sin poder evitarlo. –Trunks, quiero saber una cosa muy misteriosa. —Dijo moviendo sus pequeñas manitas.

El joven la miro sin entender y segundos después le sonrió. — ¿Cómo cuál? —Cuestiono.

Pan dejo de mirarlo tan fijo y desvío su mirada hacia otra dirección. — ¿Có-mo nacen los bebés?—No tenía mucho coraje para hacerle esa pregunta ya que cada vez que la hacía e insistían por saber una respuesta la terminaban regañando como si hubiera hecho algo malo pero sabía el peli-lila no la regañaría como hicieron sus papás o su abuelita, Milk.

El hijo varón de Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se cae sobre la cama al escucharla porque ese era un tema que no podía hablar con una niña de apenas cuatro años de edad eso no estaba bien y él lo tenía perfectamente claro aunque también sabía cómo era Pan y no se la sacaría de encima fácilmente. — ¿Por qué la pregunta, Pan?

—Porque mi maestra dijo que esa respuesta solo la saben los adultos y yo ya soy una adulta, Trunks. –Afirmo muy segura de sus palabras y él no hiso más que sonreír. —Ya veo...

Pan le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato. —Y ahora que soy tan adulta como la gente grande debo saber cómo nacen los bebés.

El ojiceleste suspiro profundamente al oírla. —De acuerdo, pero antes de empezar ¿Dime cómo crees tú que las personan vienen al mundo?

La niña se tomó pensativa por un momento, movía sus manos y a la vez se esforzaba por darle una respuesta a él.

* * *

El hijo más chico de Goku se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua debido a que no aguanto la sed mientras ayudaba a Trunks a terminar su informe. Bebió gustoso un refrescante vaso con agua hasta que casi se ahoga con la misma al sentir el ki de Vegeta cerca.

Y en ese instante apareció la princesita de los saiyan dando un gran grito en el apto. — ¡Goten!

El pelinegro al verla sonrió. —Ah, hola Bra. —Saludo el distraído joven calmando sus nervios y dedicándose a mirarla.

La niña de cabellos azules lo miro con un brillo inmenso en los ojos que no podía disimular y el muchacho se inclinó frente a ella y la saiyan se sonrojo al tenerlo frente a frente y a la vez tan cerca. — ¿G-Goten, cómo nacen los bebés?—Pregunto de inmediato para acabar con sus nervios y él parpadeo varias veces al creer haber oído mal. — ¿Cómo dices, princesa?

Bra se sonrojo aún más al escucharlo decirle princesa y aun con sus nervios presentes prosiguió con la pregunta. — ¿Cómo nacen los bebés? ¿Y qué hacen los papás para que existan los hijos?

Goten se sorprendió ante su respuesta y rió nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su nuca al igual que su padre, Goku. — ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

— ¡Porque si!

El ojinegro guardo silencio por un momento que le parecía eterno a la menor. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para no responder esa pregunta?—Pregunto para zafar de ese incomodo momento. Ella sonrió al oírlo y sin meditarlo mucho dijo. — ¡Un beso! Quiero un beso y te prometo por Kami-sama que ya no te pregunto nada.

Goten al ver que todo resultaría más fácil de lo que pensó, se inclinó frente a ella y acerco su rostro a la mejilla de ella pero de inmediato la niña lo alejo mostrándose enfadada. —Quiero un beso en la boca no en la mejilla, quiero que me beses como se besan los adultos. —Él casi salta del susto al escucharla y sin pensarlo ni dos veces se aleja unos centímetros de ella, estaba casi recostado sobre el suelo manteniendo sus manos apoyadas sobre el mismo. — ¡No, Bra, no puedo hacer eso! Mejor te respondo tu pregunta.

— ¡¿No me vas a besar?!—Interrogo con los ojos brillosos al borde del llanto.

—Sí, lo hare, pero ya no llores, Vegeta podría estar cerca. —En realidad solo mintió para calmarla y en cuanto la niña cerró los ojos le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla que de nada sirvió porque la pequeña exploto en yanto y en menos de tres minutos el príncipe de los Saiyajines ya se encontraba en la cocina mirando con frialdad a Goten y sin pensarlo se acercó a su princesita. — ¿Por qué chillas, niña?—Pregunto mirando a Bra y tratando de mostrarse indiferente aunque estuviese preocupado.

—Goten, me beso…—La saiyan no alcanzó a decir más porque en cuestión de segundos el hombre de cabellos de flama lanzó al hijo menor de Goku contra la pared de la cocina logrando sacarle unas grietas a las mismas por el fuerte impacto y dejando al pelinegro medio atontado por el golpe recibido, no pudo ni ponerse de pie porque en medio segundo sintió la fuerte mano del hombre mayor ejerciendo fuerza sobre su cuello. — ¡Eres un insecto, al igual que Kakaroto!—Su mirada era fría y no parecía tener la intención de detenerse por el contrario.

— ¡Guau, que fuete es mi papi!—Afirmo dejando de llorar y poniendo mucha atención a lo que pasaba.

—S-señor…Vegeta…Suélte-me…—Balbuceo con el poco aire que le quedaba el pelinegro menor.

* * *

—Pues veras, Pan lo bebés nacen cuando…—Pensó un poco antes de responder. —Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se besan….entonces se casan y le piden a Kami-sama que les dé un niño recién nacido y el dios de la tierra se lo manda con una cigüeña como si se tratase de una paloma mensajera. —Explico el joven universitario.

La niña no parecía muy convencida ante su respuesta. — ¿Seguro?...porque a mí una compañera de las clases de artes marciales me dijo algo muy diferente. —Confeso ella y el peli-lila casi salta de la cama al escucharla. — ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

Pan se acercó al oído de él y casi en un susurro dijo. —Ella me dijo que los bebés nacen cuando un hombre y una mujer que se quieren mucho, mucho…—Trunks no la dejo terminar de hablar por temor a lo que ella pudiese decir. —No le creas a tu compañerita, ella se equivocó al decir eso.

— ¿Se equivocó al decirme que un niño viene al mundo cuando un hombre y una mujer que se aman mucho se casan?—Él se sonrojo por haber pensado mal y la chiquilla sonrió. —Te ves muy lindo cuando estas rojito como un tomate. —Afirmo ella y Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él se puso de pie y ella lo imito, poco después él la tomo en brazos y ella se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar a Goten?—Hablo el saiyan.

— ¡Sí!... y gracias por responder mi pregunta. —Le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla y después ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala para buscar a la persona antes dicha.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina Trunks observo sorprendido como Goten estaba tirado en el suelo y junto a él estaba su hermanita hablándole, al parecer su amigo se encontraba inconsciente o eso parecía.

— ¡¿Qué paso, Bra?!—Dijo al salir del asombro y en ese momento soltó suavemente a Pan para poder socorrer a la persona que consideraba como un hermano postizo, la azabache al igual que él estaba preocupara pero se calmó al oír a Bra. —Ya despertara, papá no lo golpeo tan fuerte. —Dijo la niña de cabellos azules mirando a su hermano.

—¡¿Por qué, papá lo golpeo?!—Se inclinó frente a su amigo mostrándose preocupado pero se calmó al sentir el ki de Goten para nada debilitado todo lo contrario y en ese instante sonrió al ver como su amigo abría los ojos lentamente. — ¿El señor, Vegeta se fue? —Interrogo sentándose sobre el suelo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso fingiste estar inconsciente?—Pregunto el peli-lila al ver lo bien que lucía su amigo y no se mostraba adolorido ni confundido ni nada.

—Era fingir o morir…—Dijo con la mano detrás de su nuca y Trunks poco después empezó a reír a carcajadas por la notable cobardía de su amigo.

Mientras tanto las pequeñas se encontraban hablando en la sala de lo que se morían por saber.

Bra se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si hubiera recibido una gran noticia. — ¿Mi hermano te dijo eso? —Pan asentó con la cabeza sin entender la expresión se sorpresa de Bra.

—Entonces si un bebé nace cuando dos personas que se quieren se dan un beso…eso quiere decir que voy a tener un bebé con G-Goten. —Afirmo sin poder creer sus propias palabras.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto la azabache entusiasmada.

— ¡Sí! Porque yo lo quiero a Goten y él me quiere a mí y hoy en la cocina me dio un beso sobre la mejilla. —Respondió tocándose dicha parte de su rostro y estando sorprendida a la vez.

Pan abrió los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta de su amiga y se tocó los labios. —Entonces eso quiere decir que yo también voy a tener un bebé pero de Trunks porque hoy le di un beso también en la mejilla y él y yo nos queremos mucho, mucho.

* * *

Los adolescentes no dejan de reír al recordar lo sucedido con Vegeta y entre risas y más risas caminaron hasta la sala pero en ese momento dejaron de reír de la nada y se mostraron confundidos al ver a Bra y Pan arrodilladas sobre la alfombra con las manitos unidas y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto el ojiceleste y Pan giro su cabeza y lo miro. —Le estamos pidiendo a Kami-sama que nos mande a nuestros bebés con la cigüeña como tu dijiste que se hacía ¿Lo recuerdas?—En ese momento el joven de cabellos lilas casi se cae de espaldas al escucharla.

— ¿De qué habla mi sobrina, Trunks?—Interrogo Goten al ver la cara pálida del hijo de Bulma.

* * *

**No tenía nada que hacer por lo mismo me dieron ganas de escribir y bueno aquí está el capítulo número dos de esta historia y como dije ante este fic será corto así que el próximo capítulo será el último. Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios ^_ ^ Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia.**

**¿Este capítulo merece algún reviews ? =)**


End file.
